1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are used in various technology fields covering many industry areas. Secondary batteries are widely used as an energy source of mobile electronic devices such as digital cameras, mobile phones, notebook computers, and the like, and are also applicable as an energy source for hybrid electric automobiles, which are being proposed as a solution to reduce air pollution caused by gasoline and diesel internal combustion engines using fossil fuel, and as an energy storage system for household or industrial use. A secondary battery may be packaged by being housed in a pack case and then may be used in the form of a battery pack. Here, as an example, the battery pack is coupled to a motor for propelling an electric vehicle or a hybrid electric vehicle.